This invention relates to means for disinfecting various facilities such as floors, stalls, walls of barns, dairy farm equipment, kitchen facilities and utensils, washroom facilities, urinals and the like.
Such devices are often used in series with the cleaning or flushing water under pressure.
One type uses a liquid within a container some of which is picked up as the water passes through or over the liquid much along the lines of a paint spraying device.
Other devices use slugs within the main stream of the water which dissolves slowly.
The principal disadvantage of the former type is the fact that a relatively fine tube is required in order to give the necessary pickup action and although this is satisfactory for use with a liquid chemical, it often becomes clog when is used with a powdered type chemical which has to dissolve in the water before it can be effective.
A disadvantage of the second type is the fact that the slugs are usually relatively small and no control is present for controlling the amount of chemical entering the water stream. Furthermore, when the water is shut off, the slug dries out and often crumbles so that considerable wastage occurs.
Other types of chemical dispenser use ball check valve and other moving parts, many of which may be attacked by the chemical action of the chemical used.